Le barman, le pirate et une petite explosion
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: C'était la première fois qu'il quittait une planète aussi précipitamment. Quelque chose lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. /préquelle/


**Le barman, le pirate et une petite explosion**

_**Metal Kiddy Saloon**_

.

_Disclaimers : tout est à moi même le gamin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse et qu'il appartienne à M. Matsumoto._

_Notes de l'auteur : celui-ci est la suite du précédent. J'ai une dynamique de trio intéressante que je vais par conséquent creuser un peu._

_Chronologie : avant. Le pirate est donc encore Mel Hardner, sur ce texte._

_Orthographe : je sais comment s'écrit phénix. Mais le vaisseau, lui, c'est Phényx. Avec un « y »._

—

— Il a fait _quoi _?

Le barman répondit d'une moue résignée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Hardner, il avait réagi exactement de la même manière lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

— Il a fait sauter un bâtiment du campus universitaire, Mel, répéta l'Octodian. La police vient d'appeler. Il nous attend au poste.  
— Putain de bordel de dieu de merde ! jura le contrebandier. Ce n'est pas possible, ce sale gosse a le diable au corps !… Eh, comment ça, « nous » ?  
— Je ne peux pas aller le chercher tout seul. Je suis Octodian !

Mel Hardner leva un sourcil perplexe.

— Et alors ?  
— Tu penses que des honnêtes policiers vont prendre la responsabilité de confier un gamin à un Octodian ? Tu sais la réputation que les miens se traînent ?  
— Ben quoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ton espèce ne mangeait pas les enfants, Bob !  
— Peut-être pas, mais il y a d'autres rumeurs bien glauques qui circulent. Rumeurs que tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir entendues, d'ailleurs.

Le barman secoua la tête. Son espèce était relativement peu répandue en dehors de sa planète d'origine, et il avait appris depuis longtemps que la galaxie à majorité humaine avait une nette tendance à l'intolérance vis-à-vis de la différence. Il s'en était accommodé. Et puis il y avait des exceptions, heureusement. Hardner en était une. Le contrebandier partageait sa vie depuis que le barman avait ramassé le gamin dans les ruines d'une planète ravagée par la guerre. L'Octodian avait cru qu'Hardner reprendrait le chemin de l'espace sitôt qu'il les aurait déposés en un lieu à peu près sûr, mais il semblait que, malgré ses incessantes récriminations, l'homme appréciait la compagnie d'un extraterrestre très grand et plein de bras et d'un gosse qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, s'était rapidement révélé insupportable. Ou alors il ne restait que parce qu'il pouvait profiter gratuitement des stocks du Metal Bloody Saloon, allez savoir.

— Non, le mieux, c'est que tu viennes, reprit Bob. Tu es plus crédible que moi en tuteur.  
— Plus _crédible_ ? Je dois te rappeler mes activités professionnelles ? Et tu voudrais que je me rende de mon plein gré dans un poste de police ? Ma parole, tu es presque aussi dingue que le gosse !  
— Oh, allez… Tu n'as encore rien trafiqué d'illégal ici. Tu ne risques rien.  
— Tu veux dire, à part ce détournement de médicaments, les deux missiles à plasma et toute une cargaison d'alcool pour ton maudit saloon ? ricana Hardner. Non, en effet, à part ça tout est en règle.  
— Tu n'es pas sur leurs listes, insista l'Octodian.  
— Ce n'est pas une raison.  
— Mel, on ne va tout de même pas laisser le petit là-bas !  
— Et pourquoi pas ? Si seulement ça pouvait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête…  
— Oh ça, ça m'étonnerait…

Le barman s'interrompit le temps de lancer un « c'est fermé ! » peu amène à l'intention d'un imprudent qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de franchir la porte d'entrée du Metal.

— Il y a déjà passé la nuit, poursuivit-il. Tu te souviens de cette explosion, hier soir ?  
— Oh. C'était lui ?  
— Yep.

Hardner soupira bruyamment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris dans le mot « étudier » ? souffla-t-il avec désespoir.  
— Pas la moindre idée. Si tu veux le savoir, va falloir lui demander… et donc le récupérer, hmm ? sourit le barman.  
— Mouais. Je suis sceptique. Tu espères peut-être qu'à deux, on passera davantage pour un couple de parents ordinaire ? Tu rêves, mon pauvre ami !  
— Tu préfères y aller seul ?  
— Houlà, non ! Je me sentirai plus rassuré si je suis accompagné d'une montagne de muscles pleine de bras. Ça pourra servir si jamais ces gens envisageaient de faire leur boulot et de m'arrêter…

Le barman se fendit d'un large sourire. Mel pouvait râler, il venait cependant implicitement d'accepter de venir. Tous deux se tassèrent donc dans un trimobile déglingué qu'ils garèrent à bonne distance de l'immeuble de la police. Hardner se plaignait (encore) que oui, tant qu'à faire allons-y à pied et pourquoi pas nous enfermer nous-mêmes dans une cellule, mais Bob estima que les jérémiades du contrebandier n'étaient destinées qu'à masquer son stress. De toute façon, s'ils étaient amenés à devoir semer les autorités, ils seraient plus efficaces comme piétons qu'avec leur engin souffreteux.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de l'immense tour de verre et d'acier abritant les locaux de ce qu'un politicien pompeux avait baptisé « forces de défense intérieure et de sécurité planétaire », Hardner lui donna un coude de coude.

— C'est toi qui fais la mère, Bob ?  
— Que je… Mais non ! s'offusqua l'Octodian. Ne compte pas sur moi pour me comporter comme une femelle de mon espèce ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai émigré ?  
— À vrai dire, je pensais que c'était lié au goût de l'aventure. C'est une histoire sexuelle, en fait ? Petit cachottier !

Bob s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu'il s'aperçut du rictus moqueur d'Hardner. Le contrebandier était en train de le chambrer, et lui, il fonçait tête baissée !

— Humpf, bouda-t-il, vexé de s'être laissé prendre à un piège aussi grossier. Bon. On va le chercher ce gosse, ou bien ?

L'Octodian s'appliqua à ignorer le regard étrange d'Hardner tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le guichet, derrière lequel un homme vêtu d'un uniforme plutôt froissé s'ennuyait visiblement.

— Vous désirez ? demanda le policier d'un ton maussade alors que Mel s'accoudait au comptoir.  
— Hum… Melvin Hardner. Vous m'avez appelé pour un jeune garçon que vous avez récupéré chez vous. Harlock. … Je suis son tuteur, précisa le contrebandier après une hésitation.

Le préposé au guichet leva un regard blasé vers eux.

— Il doit être déféré au tribunal pour dégradation de biens appartenant à l'état. D'ici là, soit on le transfère vers un centre de redressement pour mineurs dans l'attente du jugement, soit vous réglez la caution.  
— Oh. Il est à vous, le petit voyou ?

La question provenait d'une femme d'âge mûr en tailleur strict et aux cheveux ramassés dans un chignon impeccable.

— Sachez que je viens de porter plainte au nom du lycée, annonça sèchement la femme. Mon établissement compte bien obtenir réparation du préjudice subi.  
— Préjudice, préjudice, grommela le barman. … Il y a des victimes ?  
— C'était le soir. Par chance, tous les locaux étaient vides. Mais les dégâts matériels sont considérables ! … Prenez un bon avocat, conclut-elle avec une expression pincée.  
— Un _avocat _? s'exclama Hardner. On n'a déjà pas de quoi payer la caution !

Le barman sentit soudain tout un tas d'yeux suspicieux se poser sur Hardner et lui. Pas bon, ça, pas bon…

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? corrigea-t-il aussitôt du ton le plus jovial qu'il puisse trouver. Bien sûr qu'on va payer la caution ! On ne va tout de même pas laisser ce pauvre enfant dans cet endroit sordide jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jugé !

L'Octodian espéra que son petit numéro n'était pas trop surjoué, mais il semblait que ses spectateurs étaient surtout fascinés par le nombre de ses bras. Tant mieux.

— Je vous fais un chèque ? continua-t-il.

Le policier acquiesça. Une fois qu'il eut saisi le chèque que le barman lui tendait, il fit un signe négligent à un collègue, lequel s'éclipsa dans les profondeurs du bâtiment et reparut bientôt en poussant devant lui le gamin, dépenaillé et la mine renfrognée (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude).

— Vous recevrez l'injonction à comparaître pour la semaine prochaine.

Le policier évalua le trio en face de lui et parut tout à coup s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une respectable famille bourgeoise pleine aux as.

— Le montant des dommages à verser sera probablement commuable en une peine de travaux d'intérêt général, ajouta-t-il comme pour adoucir ses propos. Et je doute que l'Université réclame une peine de prison ferme.  
— Oh, non, répondit la femme. Sûrement un court séjour en maison de correction, pour l'exemple, mais je ne peux de toute façon nier que l'établissement possède sa part de responsabilité dans cet incident.  
— Ah ?  
— Hélas, oui. En tant que professeur de ce… garçon, je lui ai soutenu que le matériel stocké en salle de chimie était sans danger.  
— La preuve que non, intervint Harlock, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

Le barman le fixa d'un air qu'il voulait réprobateur, mais qui ne parvenait pas à ne pas être un petit peu admiratif quand même.

— Et tu avais besoin de faire sauter un immeuble pour ça, gamin ?  
— La réaction m'a un peu échappé, renifla le garçon.  
— « Un peu », qu'il ose dire… Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

D'une bourrade, Bob poussa le gamin vers la sortie. 'pas tout ça, mais fallait pas traîner ici.

— Bien… Nous nous retrouverons au tribunal, je présume ? leur lança la femme une fois à l'extérieur.  
— Oh, je ne crois pas, madame.  
— Mais…  
— Chèque sans provision, expliqua laconiquement le barman. Sur un compte bancaire falsifié. Hacking grossier, ils devraient s'en apercevoir dans un instant.  
— Eh ! Vous là-bas ! Stop !

Le barman était même étonné que le subterfuge ait duré aussi longtemps. Il n'avait pas osé espérer qu'ils aient le temps de sortir du bâtiment et s'était plutôt préparé à se frayer un chemin à coups de poings. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient dehors, les policiers qui se ruaient à leurs trousses pouvaient toujours crier : il était trop tard pour les rattraper, surtout dans une rue aussi passante… dans laquelle les voitures roulaient aussi lentement.

Hardner lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

— Tu nous avances un véhicule, Bob ?  
— Yep.

D'un mouvement vif, l'Octodian fondit sur la voiture la plus proche, ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, en extirpa son propriétaire, le brandit à bout de bras aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'une balle en mousse et, sans se soucier des hurlements de terreur du type, le balança une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sur le groupe de policiers qui les poursuivaient.  
Les quelques secondes de confusion qui s'ensuivirent étaient suffisantes : Hardner prit le volant, le gamin se glissa à l'arrière et Bob se tassa tant bien que mal côté passager.

Puis ils s'enfuirent dans un crissement de pneus.

—

Le barman n'avait pas attendu une plus que certaine descente de police pour fermer le Metal, condamner les portes et fenêtres avec des planches, récupérer en urgence ses meilleures bouteilles et déguerpir. L'essentiel de son stock était heureusement entreposé pour une part dans les soutes du vaisseau d'Hardner, et pour une autre dans une cave anonyme à deux pâtés de maison de son saloon. Enfin, son ex-saloon, s'il en jugeait par les multiples sirènes qui retentissaient du côté de l'emplacement du Metal. Il ne risquait pas de retourner là-bas à moins de vouloir gagner un long séjour à l'ombre.  
Ils étaient en sécurité dans la cave pour l'instant (Bob avait veillé à ce que rien ne permette de raccrocher cet endroit au Metal), mais cela ne durerait pas. Il y aurait des perquisitions dans le quartier, assurément. Et des avis de recherche.

— Ah, ça y est, t'es sur les listes, annonça-t-il à Hardner en consultant le fichier central de la police, dans lequel leurs signalements venaient juste d'apparaître. Et moi aussi. Pour escroquerie, vol avec circonstances aggravantes et délit de fuite.

Le contrebandier se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua à transvaser les cartons d'alcool de la cave vers un camion qu'il avait « réquisitionné ». Des cartons d'alcool et d'autre chose, d'ailleurs. Quoi que ce soit, et quels que soient les trafics d'Hardner (le barman ne voulait pas le savoir, même s'il avait bien été obligé de remarquer les missiles à plasma qui avaient transité par le local), la valeur de la cargaison était trop importante pour qu'ils se permettent de l'abandonner. Et comme ils disposaient d'un court répit, autant qu'ils en profitent pour amener tout ça sur le Phényx.

— Ça ne fera rien qu'une planète de plus sur laquelle je ne suis pas le bienvenu, finit par lâcher Hardner. Ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça si ce n'était pas par la faute d'un foutu gamin qui ne sait pas se tenir, cette fois-ci.  
— Vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir me chercher, répliqua aussitôt Harlock d'un ton bougon.  
— Ah oui ? persifla le barman. Tu préférais sans doute être enfermé en maison de correction, puis finir ta vie ici avec un boulot sous-payé imposé par le gouvernement pour rembourser ta dette à l'État ?  
— J'aurais pu m'évader tout seul.  
— Bien sûr… Ou sinon, tu peux juste dire merci, hmm ?

Le garçon lui renvoya un regard buté.

— T'es vraiment une teigne, tu sais ça ? ajouta le barman.

Il n'obtint pas davantage de réponse. « Ayez des enfants… », songea-t-il. Celui-là méritait des baffes, en tout cas, et il ne se priva pas pour lui en coller une.

— Apprends à écouter les adultes, à faire preuve de bon sens et à ne pas te comporter comme un imbécile, gronda-t-il.  
— Vas-y mollo quand même, intervint Hardner.  
— Mel, soit tu dis que c'est de sa faute, soit tu le défends. Mais tu ne fais pas les deux en même temps.  
— C'est de sa faute. Mais ce que je voulais souligner, c'est que si tu voulais l'assommer, c'est la bonne méthode. Par contre, si tu voulais juste le gifler, alors tu pourrais peut-être moduler ta force brute d'extraterrestre sanguinaire.

Le barman se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en jetant un coup d'œil au gamin. Oui, peut-être aurait-il pu frapper moins fort, effectivement, constata-t-il en remarquant le filet de sang qui dégoulinait sur le menton d'Harlock.

— J'ai pas mal, marmonna le garçon.

Ou peut-être aurait-il pu frapper plus fort, corrigea-t-il. Ce gosse n'acceptait-il jamais la défaite ?  
Il soupira. Vu le regard assassin qu'il lançait, le gamin n'avait pas fini de provoquer des catastrophes.  
L'Octodian soupira à nouveau. Dire qu'il avait cru que sa vie de baroudeur était agitée ! De toute évidence, le futur en compagnie d'Harlock promettait d'être pire… Et contre toute attente, la perspective se révélait particulièrement excitante.

— Okay, lâcha posément le barman. Fini les parlottes, faut qu'on bouge. Faudrait pas qu'on se fasse pincer alors qu'on est si près de se tirer d'ici, hmm ?

Après tout, il avait des réflexes de mercenaire, autant qu'il s'en serve.

—

— Négatif, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de décoller. Je répète : vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de décoller.

À bord du Phényx, le haut-parleur de la radio crachait sans discontinuer les appels de plus en plus pressants du contrôle de l'astroport.

— Cause toujours, murmura Hardner.

Nullement perturbé par le transport commercial en train de s'aligner sur la rampe de lancement, le contrebandier mit les gaz et arracha son vaisseau du sol en une manœuvre qui lui permit de couper la route de deux appareils en phase de décollage, et qui obligea un cargo en approche à un atterrissage en catastrophe dans le travers de la piste. Une belle performance, qui allait probablement immobiliser le trafic plusieurs heures.

Le gamin trouva cela absolument génial. Installé dans le fauteuil du copilote, il ne perdait pas une miette des gestes et des mots d'Hardner. Le contrebandier ne répondait à ses incessantes questions que par des monosyllabes bourrues, mais ses yeux pétillaient : Hardner était très fier d'enseigner au gamin ses « trucs » de navigation. D'autant que le gosse était doué. Très doué, même. « Il a l'espace dans le sang », avait confié le contrebandier un soir. Était-ce pour cela qu'Harlock était aussi intenable sur la terre ferme ? se demanda le barman.  
L'Octodian se permit un sourire paternel. Au moins avait-il gagné quelques jours de répit… le temps qu'il ouvre un autre Metal Bloody Saloon dans un quadrant que ni lui, ni Hardner n'avaient déjà visité et qu'il ne recommence à tenter de faire rentrer un minimum de principes de bonne conduite dans la tête d'Harlock. Principes que le gamin s'empresserait d'enfreindre, mais le barman était convaincu que ses efforts ne seraient pas perdus.

— Alors ? On va où ?  
— On va déjà aller chercher des tuyaux sur Heavy Melder, gamin, répondit Hardner. Après, on verra.

Le goût de l'aventure… C'était étonnant comme un gosse curieux et enthousiaste (et inconscient) pouvait redonner une saveur pimentée à des actions qui avaient perdu depuis longtemps l'attrait de la nouveauté. Le barman, et Hardner également, avaient posé le pied sur des dizaines de planètes, ils avaient connu des guerres et des périodes plus calmes, ils subsistaient grâce à des combines plus ou moins légales, et tout était, au fil des ans, devenu morne et routinier.

Le barman jeta un dernier regard en arrière, par le hublot tribord. Ce qui était certain, c'était que ce n'était plus le cas. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait une planète aussi précipitamment.

Et quelque chose lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.


End file.
